leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nunu/History
Previous Lore 3rd= " and I have a whole world to explore. Don't get in our way!" - As unlikely a pair as anyone could find, Nunu and Willump relied on courage and tenacity to drive them through countless troubles in the Freljord. The boy and his Yeti searched far and wide for a place they'd both be welcome, and eventually found a home among the Avarosan. Sometimes bonds of friendship become stronger than even bonds of blood. When those bonds link a fearless boy to a fearsome Yeti, the bond becomes a force to be reckoned with. Given the responsibility of taming a terrifying beast, Nunu forged a friendship where others would have forged chains. Now Nunu and his burly pal Willump are an inseparable pair who combine youthful exuberance and brute strength with the mythical of the Yeti to overcome obstacles insurmountable to any ordinary duo. Nunu had only the vaguest memories of his parents or the time before he was part of the reclusive Frostguard tribe. Never welcome among his caretakers, Nunu's wanderlust and compassion often put him at odds with the tribe's elders and the boy frequently dreamed of places far beyond the shadow of the Frostguard citadel. Sometimes he would do more than just dream, much to the frustration of his minders. This was never more apparent than when Nunu was apprenticed to the tribe's beastmaster and charged with the care of the creatures under his yoke. The Frostguard held a menagerie of the Freljord's wildlife at their beck and call, but unique among their collection was the Yeti: an uncommon creature with mystical qualities and raw physical strength. The beastmaster taught Nunu that it was only a lean diet of plants and regular whippings that kept the vicious beast tame, but the more time Nunu spent caring for the creature, the more he learned that the Yeti was no feral monster. As he saw his new friend Willump growing weaker and sicker, Nunu began to sneak the Yeti scraps of meat, hoping to restore his health. Day by day, Willump grew stronger and not the slightest bit savage - contrary to the beastmaster's claims. Nunu had hopes of convincing him that the Yeti posed no danger, but it wasn't meant to be. The next time Nunu came to deliver Willump a meal, he found the Yeti's cage shattered, with only a crude drawing inside signaling the Yeti's farewell. Without hesitation, Nunu rushed into the wilderness in search of his friend. When Nunu finally caught up to Willump, he found the Yeti cornered by the beastmaster alongside a group of Frostguard warriors. Afraid that the men would hurt his friend, Nunu threw himself between the Yeti and the beastmaster's lash, but the brutal man would not stay his hand. As the furious beastmaster raised his whip once more, the Yeti up with uncharacteristic fury. Even after so much mistreatment, it wasn't concern for himself but for the boy who'd shown him kindness that finally pushed Willump too far. The Yeti raged and left the man bloodied in the snow. Terrified by Willump's fury, the remaining Frostguard warriors fled. Nunu realized there was no going back. He yelled at Willump to run before the men returned to kill him, but the Yeti refused to leave the young boy. Nunu was faced with a hard choice: abandon his sole friend and lead a life of captivity with the Frostguard, or strike out into the harsh wilds and leave behind the only home he knew. Nunu chose the only path that made sense. Leaping onto the back of the mighty Yeti, Nunu joined Willump in his great escape. The pair took their first steps into the wide world from which they had been kept for so long. |-| 2nd= "If this is him now, imagine what will be like when he grows up!" The Freljord is an unforgiving land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. The boy known as Nunu is defined by such tragedy. One day when he was a young child, Nunu rode on his father's back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest was the worst in countless years, and it lasted for days. Nunu's father left to find food, but he never returned. The blizzard eventually cleared, and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately for Nunu, this was the land of the Yeti, who are powerful beasts with whom Nunu's father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young Yeti boy named found Nunu and brought him home. From then on Nunu was raised by the Yeti, whose culture remains a mystery to most Runeterrans. The boy quickly discovered that the seemingly savage creatures were in fact deeply spiritual beings living in harmony with their environment. They are very territorial and unafraid of defending themselves if called upon to do so. The Yeti have watched the rest of Valoran, and they can smell the change on the wind. When the League of Legends was formed, the Yeti knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. Those who follow the League know that the boy is mature beyond his years, but, while he appears human, his mind is that of his adoptive kin. |-|1st= "Imagine what will be like when he grows up!" The Freljord is an unforgiving place, a mountainous land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. The boy known as Nunu is one of those who fell prey to such tragedy. One day when he was a young child, Nunu rode on his father's back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest lasted for days. Nunu's father had to leave to find food, but never returned. Eventually the blizzard cleared and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately, this was the land of the Yeti, powerful beasts with whom Nunu's father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young Yeti boy named found Nunu and brought him home. From then on, Nunu was raised by the Yeti. When the League of Legends was formed, the Yeti knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. Previous Abilities Visionary old.png|1st Visionary (I) Consume old.png|1st Consume (Q) Blood Boil old.png|1st Blood Boil (W) Ice Blast old.png|1st Ice Blast (E) Absolute Zero old.png|1st Absolute Zero ® Previous Splash Art North America= Nunu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Nunu Nunu SasquatchSkin old.jpg|1st Sasquatch Nunu Nunu WorkshopSkin old.jpg|1st Workshop Nunu Nunu BotSkin old.jpg|1st Nunu Bot |-|China= Nunu OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Nunu Nunu SasquatchSkin Ch.jpg|Sasquatch Nunu Nunu WorkshopSkin Ch.jpg|Workshop Nunu Nunu GrungySkin Ch.jpg|Grungy Nunu Nunu BotSkin Ch.jpg|Nunu Bot Patch History ** Well Fed bonus on-hit magic damage reduced to from . *** Maximum bonus on-hit magic damge reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Well Fed now also grants bonus magic damage on basic attacks per stack, up to at 5 stacks. * ** Now also grants for both targets , capped at . * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** Arms are no longer missing electric VFX. ;V7.24 * General ** New ability icons. ;V7.22 November 12th Hotfix * Stats ** Base health increased to 590 from 540. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 67 from 59. ** Base armor increased to 28 from 23. ** Base health increased to 540 from 535. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ;V7.14 July 13th Hotfix * Stats ** Base health reduced to 535 from 575. ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. ;V7.13 June 30th Hotfix. * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from . ;V7.8 * ** No longer gets a second Visionary passive after recalling. ;V7.7 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 575 from . ** Base health regeneneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Having 5 Visionary stacks enhances the effect of his next ability:. *** : +160 true damage, +50 base healing. *** : +1% movement speed, +5% attack speed. *** : +40 base damage, +5% movement speed slow. *** : +250 maximum base damage. ;V6.21 * ** Well Fed bonus health per stack reduced to from . *** Well Fed maximum bonus health reduced to from . ;V6.20 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 59 from . ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . * ** Nunu starts the game with 5 stacks, also granted upon or upon respawning. * ** Passively granting Nunu a bonus for seconds based on neutral monster consumed. ** Consuming a large monster passively feeds Willump, granting him a Well Fed stack. Nunu gains 10 out-of-combat bonus movement speed, , and increased size every time Willump is fed, stacking up to 5 times. Stacks last for seconds and refresh with each Consume cast. ** Bonus health not stacking with . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** seconds cast time. ** Movement speed slow increases to 95% over channel duration. ;V6.2 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Slow increased to % from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V5.23 * ** Rough Rock Candy increased size increasing attack range. ** Ornery Monster Tails includes . ;V5.8 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 96. * ** Nearest allied champion gains the bonuses when Nunu targets himself. ;V4.20 * ** Rough Rock Candy monsters changed to ( , , , , , , , ) from ( , , ). ** Ornery Monster Tails monsters changed to ( , , , ) from ( , , , , ). ** Spooky Mystery Meat monsters changed to ( , , , , , , , , ) from ( , , , , ). ;V4.18 * ** Tooltip updated. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from . ;V3.14 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Heal reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V3.9 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 96 from 108. * ** Damage changed to from . ;V3.7 * ** Passively grants Nunu a bonus for seconds based on neutral monster consumed. *** , , )}} Nunu gains 10% increased size and bonus health as well as healing for the amount gained. *** , , , , )}} Nunu's basic attacks and abilities deal bonus magic damage. *** , , , , )}} Nunu gains 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds upon killing a unit. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Heal reduced to from . ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V3.6 * ** Consuming if target dies during cast time. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V3.01 * General ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. * ** Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.152 * General ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Applies to spells ranked up while active. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Attacks reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage to and increased to 100% from 50. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Minimum interrupted damage increased to % from 0. ** Maximum interrupted damage increased to % from 70. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Revealing Nunu when cast from brush. ;V1.0.0.139 * General ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Range indicator. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Slow not scoring assists. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Slow not scoring assists. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from . ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Range increased to 125 from 100. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Charging icon has a gray version. * ** Immediate cancelation dealing more damage than intended. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Particles updated. ;V1.0.0.99 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from . ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Updated to be more easily cast on any unit (including and ). ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.83 * Stats ** Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. * ** Attacks reduced to 7 from 8. * ** Heal increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow changed to % from 50 at all ranks. * ** Nunu gains the bonuses when targeting an ally. ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from . ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Can be cast along with another ability/basic attack while chasing a unit. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Attack speed slow increased to 25% from 15. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. ;V1.0.0.32 * General ** Particle effects updated. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Movement speed slow increased to 49% from 45. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed slow increased to 45% from 40. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Particle not matching duration. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Not damaging enemies when channel is interrupted. ;V0.9.22.7 * General ** Lore updated. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 295. * ** Tooltip updated. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Damage changed to from 800 at all ranks. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Limited duration (lasts until consumed). * ** Heal increased to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Attacks reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Is canceled when using . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Stacking changed to every 10 basic attacks from percent chance. ** Interacts with * ** AP ratio increases with channel duration. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Deals reduced damage depending on if and when Nunu is interrupted while channeling. ** Can be canceled by moving during channel. ** Base damage reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip updated. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Range increased to 230 from 200. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Movement speed slow increased to 40% from 23. ** Attack speed slow reduced to 15% from 23. ;Alpha Week 5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Basic attack timing. * ** Heal increased. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Damage changed. }} Category:Champion history Category:Nunu